


These Moments Are Ours

by TexMex2002



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirty Manon, Sad Lorcan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shy Lorcan, Slight Manon and Elide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex2002/pseuds/TexMex2002
Summary: It's Elide and Lorcan, non au, Lorcan gets stabbed.I'm not great at summaries
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before KoA. I had started it before but was in the process of editing and it got deleted.  
> See more notes at the end.

Elide woke up with a start. She looked to the cot at her left where Lorcan usually slept. She still hadn't talked to him since that day on the beach. Elide hated him because of that, hated him for getting Aelin captured, hated him for not helping her queen, hated him for crawling back to that gods-damned Maeve. But most of all she hated herself, hated that she was too powerless to help, and hated that even though she couldn't forgive him, she couldn't forget him either. It drove her mad. Because in the weeks they had spent travelling they had gotten closer. Elide felt him opening up more to her, she felt herself opening up to him. Not wanting to tell him everything that happened but wanting to tell him other things. She wanted him to go to Perranth with her. She was shaken from her thoughts by the thing that woke her up in the first place. Lorcan's cot was empty, he always went to bed before her and got up after her. Elide knew it was to watch her and keep her safe, she also knew that every time that well of hate for him came up in her mind he knew it. In the times of travelling they had learned to read each other. So he knew every tense move her body made was his proximity to her and he winced every time it happened.

Elide got up and climbed out of the place they were staying. She went to the main room and saw Aedion, Gavriel, Lysandra, and Lorcan. With their heightened senses they had heard her coming, but Lorcan was the first to turn towards the door, "Elide." 

Elide ignored him and walked over to Gavriel, he flinched and turned away, staring hard at the table. Gavriel gave him a sympathetic look and turned towards Elide as she turned towards him. "What is going on here?" She asked noticing the map and all the markers on it. They watched her put the pieces together and Lorcan couldn't help but be noticeably proud as she stated what they had just discovered. "Erawan is attacking Orynth in 2 days." She looked at the map again and cocked her head, "but we are at least a day and a half from Orynth and we haven't seen any sign of him except for scouts that went the other way before they reached it." They all nodded as Lysandra spoke.

"That's the problem, when I went to look for them his army was readying for an attack. But the scout I followed didn't even get close to Orynth. It looked like a diversion but I don't know what city they would risk their armys on that way." The shifter said. 

Elide nodded and thought about it, looking at the map. They all thought about it, "Lysandra is right it had to be a diversion. Make it look like they were attacking Orynth and while we send almost everyone there, attack somewhere else. But the logical thing would be to take Orynth, what other place would hold that much power over the army right now..." She drifted off her sentence and looked at the map again, her face paled and she looked up, Aedion met her stare face equally as pale. "He found another place of great importance to the land of Terrasen." For the first time in weeks she met Lorcans eye, "he's attacking Perranth." She and Aedion said at the same time. Lorcans face went pale as did everybody else. Before they could start planning their next move Elide turned around and walked out. She went to the room she was staying in and started packing her stuff. Lorcan found her and walked up to her.

"Where are you going?" He said weakly, she ignored him and finished packing. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked past him. He grabbed her arm enough to stop her but didn't grip. She sent him a look and he instantly dropped her hand, "where are you going Elide?" He said a little more firmly. 

Elide looked at him as if the answer was obvious, "I'm going to Perranth, my people need me." She said and stared at him, he stared back.

"What about Vernon, if Erawan is going to Perranth it's his doing. Which means he knows you're going to hear about it. And he's planning for you to do exactly what you are doing now, he will capture you again Elide." Lorcan said pleadingly.

Elide looked down, "I need to protect my people," she looked back up. "And you know damn well I am never getting captured by him again." She said and turned around only to be face to face with Gavriel.

"I know you don't want to hear this but Lorcan is right, you can't just rush over with no plan, especially if what I heard is true. You will be no help captured...or," Gavriel looked over her shoulder at Lorcan, who growled at what he implied. He looked back at Elide, "come back to the room and help us plan. Judging by your reaction you know Perranth. Help us figure out what he's going to do." Elide nodded and he gently grabbed her hand, leading her back to the room. Lorcan followed, sulking. 

Elide entered the room again and looked at the map, she knew he was right. So she braced herself and limped over to the chest with maps and took out one of Perranth. As she walked back to the table she felt the familiar brace around her ankle. She knew who it was, knew he was staring at her but she didn't look. Just walked over to the table. She set the map down and rolled it out, placing rocks to hold it in place. The others gathered around her while she took a deep breath. She studied the map and saw a familiar location. Her blood ran cold and she couldn't breathe but she tried her best to push past it. As she pointed a shaking hand to the tower she felt Lorcan come closer. She sighed and looked up. "Their base will be placed here and in the buildings around it. The palace and main rooms." She stated and looked up at Aedion who was nodding. They made eye contact and he smiled softly at her. 

They spent the rest of the night planning their own counter attack and packing up everything they would need. At first light they left camp and started the trek to Perranth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are traveling to Perranth but the army meets them before they get there. What happens?

Elide and the army had been trekking to Peranth for the last three days. They would stop when they couldn't see that far ahead of themselves and continue at first light. They didn't use torches and tried to be minimal with the fires so that Erawans armys wouldn't see them coming. Elide was restless the entire time, she only slept enough to keep her eyes open. She knew that she needed to sleep more, needed to keep her strengh up and her wits about her. But she couldn't, there was too much on her mind, her queen was still in a coffin somewhere, and Erawan was attacking her city. Elide didn't even want to think about where Vernon was, she shivered everytime he came up. She looked at the approaching dawn and sighed, standing up and stretching. She felt the brace around her ankle and tried not to look around but ultimatley failed and glanced around. He was standing a little behind her and she made eye contact with him. His eyes were full of tiredness and sorrow, she looked away quickly and felt the magic around her ankle flare, in anger or agony she didn't know. Elide couldn't bare to look at him these days, there was so much grief rolling off of him. But she also felt him spiraling down into his power every day. She felt it in the brace, everyday it felt stronger than the day before even if he was barely using any. She also found out she can tell when his tempers were near cause his magic would respond to him. She shook the thought away and went to pick up her bed roll and help Yrene with hers and Chaols. 

Gavriel walked up to her and stood next to her as she packed everything up, "How far until Perranth?" he asked, he was thinking of asking Aedion but she had lived there before. He knew right away that it was the wrong question to ask as she tensed up and her smell changed. He felt Lorcan behind him, tense and ready. 

Elide was lost in her head though, that question had brought up memories as she was about to answer. 'Her voice in the wagon on the way to Erawans fortress. "How far away from home are we?" She asked Finnula, her nuresmaid. Finnula only shook her head. She wouldn't be going all the way with her, she would dissappear in the night and head back to perranth. "Where is she?" she screamed at Vernon who glared at her. She kept her mouth shut after that.' She was brought out of her head by a hand on her shoulder, she jumped before she realized it was Gavriel, she sighed, "not far." She mumbled before walking away, both males staring after her. 

It was another few days after that incident when Elide was yet again awake hours before dawn. She was walking through the army, checking on everybody when she felt it. She didn't know how to explain it, it was a darkness creeping in under the skin. Like the ilken attack in the swamp but way worse. She turned around and limped as fast as she could to where Aedion and the others were sleeping. But when she got there Gavriel and Lorcan were already there. Lorcan looked towards her and she felt the cool magic around her ankle again. "They're coming," she said and Aedion nodded, she stole a glance at Lorcan again and he looked...proud? Elide shook her head again and looked towards the horizon and saw a deeper darkness than the night. They woke the army up and prepared for the attack. Apparently Erawans army had sensed them after all. The sun was rising as Elide and the others waited for the slowly approaching army. They were close, everybody got into a fighting stance, the army was close enough to see the individual faces in the front lines. There were two figures in front of the army, one just behind the other. The first was Erawan, grinning like a madman. But it was not Erawan that stepped forward, it was not Erawan that made Elides breath catch, not Erawan that stared directly at her like she was his prey. No, no it was far worse. It was Vernon.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be added. I don't know if the time between will be even though. Even though it's quarantine, I get distracted easily and procrastinate.


End file.
